


Military Men

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of short Rhodey/Bucky fics originally posted on Tumblr.





	Military Men

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and tags will be in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Tags:** Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content
> 
> **Warnings:** 'Kill Me' Joke

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Rhodey/Bucky: "Why are we even friends with these people?"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143970469520/rhodeybucky-why-are-we-even-friends-with-these)

[6 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/143970469520/rhodeybucky-why-are-we-even-friends-with-these)

“I don’t know,” Rhodey moans. “Kill me.” He grasps Bucky’s metal wrist in one hand and drags it over so Bucky’s fingers circle his throat.

Bucky laughs, low in his throat. “Sorry, I’m finished with that.” He leans close, warm soft fingertips slipping under the hem of Rhodey’s shirt, his breath tickling Rhodey’s neck. “How about a little  _la petite mort_  instead?”


End file.
